hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Goreinu
|name = Goreinu |kana = ゴレイヌ |rōmaji = Goreinu |japanese voice = Kousuke Toriumi (1999) Hidetaka Tenjin (2011) |english voice = Edward Bosco (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 127 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown |hair = Black (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Kazsule's Alliance |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Manipulation |abilities = White Goreinu Black Goreinu |image gallery = yes}} Goreinu (ゴレイヌ, Goreinu) is a Hunter. He was hired by Battera to complete Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 127 Appearance Goreinu has spiky black hair, black eyes, thick eyebrows, a flat nose, hairy forearms, and a muscular build. Personality At first, he is wary of joining forces with children, and only grows more apprehensive with the introduction of a naked Hisoka to the mix, but he sticks it out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 He later calls Killua a friend and saying that he would give them the "Angel's Breath" card for free if it was used to heal Killua rather than Genthru, the Bomber. When Killua objects that his own crimes are debatably worse than Genthru's, Goreinu admits that his actions are based on feelings rather than logic.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 Background At one point during his life Goreinu completed the Hunter Exam and learned Nen. While working as a Hunter, he met the Bellam brothers and Sakisuke Njiji, and possibly also Jeet, Cuzco, and Zenju. Plot Greed Island arc Goreinu is the second person of Battera's hired help, to enter the game, moments after Gon, from the Starting Point. Immediately he notices someone spying on him, but pays no attention to them and walks away. Being associated with Kazsule before and having a minimal of 50 different specified slot cards in his possession. Kazsule contacts Goreinu and 15 others Greed Island players to invite them to attend a meeting pertaining to create an alliance that would combat against the Bombers, who have so far managed to nearly collect all of the restricted slot cards within the game. Amidst the meeting Gon reveals the Bomber Genthru's Nen ability so in turn, the people attending the meeting divulge tips and information about cards his group they have yet to procure, with Goreinu being the last to do so. Ultimately it's decided that they'll establish a monopoly of the elusive "Plot of Beach", and so they transport to Soufrabi using an "Accompany".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Arriving at their destination, the alliance splits up, and the members try to gather information from the local NPCs about the "Plot of Beach". Immediately Goreinu finds someone that has information, though the information he gives isn't useful. Their efforts for finding anyone that has viable information turns out fruitless until Kazsule finds a woman NPC who divulges information about Razor and his 14 Devils. Amana surmises that the event trigger for the "Plot of Beach" is a group of 15 players using an "Accompany" to reach Soufrabi; hearing that Goreinu comments the cruelty behind it, but does not elaborate on the matter. The NPC directs them to a bar, where they find three pirates. Bopobo offers to take the alliance to Razor if they defeat him in a match of sumo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho and Gon lose to him, but Killua manages to beat him. Holding up their end of the bargain, the pirates lead the alliance to a lighthouse converted into a gymnasium, inside Razor challenges the alliance to 15 different sports contests. Goreinu inquires what will happen if they lose, to which Razor answers they will simply have to vacate the premises. The alliance accepts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 Though after losing the boxing match, they purposely lose the remaining matches and the alliance is disbanded. Goreinu, however, does not leave, as he has the same goal Gon, Killua, and Biscuit have to recruit stronger players so they can rechallenge the pirates. He also states that they must obtain the card as soon as possible as Killua figures out why Goreinu prior comment about the event being cruel is because the conversion limit is three there would most likely be infighting within the group. Goreinu adds that they'll need a single party of at least four more people to win, and preferably a single party of eleven.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Enjoying dinner in an unnamed town, the five take stock of their transport spells and discuss who they can recruit to challenge the pirates. Goreinu denies knowing anyone suitable as he works solo. As Gon checks his binder and notices a gray dot next to Binolt's name, the boy figures he had left the game, though Goreinu informs him that he may be dead corroborating this is the gray dot next to Jeet's name. Going by the names he knows from Gon's binder, Goreinu elaborates about them, though none of them are trustworthy. With no one worth recruiting to be found, Biscuit suggests enlisting Tsezguerra, but Goreinu objects as his team have as many cards as Genthru's. On the other hand, the boys are uncertain whether they should contact "Chrollo", to which Goreinu recommends casting "Clairvoyance" on him. The clairvoyance reveals that he doesn't have a single restricted slot card in his possession and Goreinu remarks that it works to their favor as they won't have to give him a copy of the card. As the boys start to bicker about Chrollo, Goreinu asks Biscuit if they're alright, to which she replies they do this often. Later that day at an undisclosed outside field, Goreinu internally cogitates that although they're kids the only reason why he's continued working with them is because of the cards they've collected and the "impact" Gon made in the tryouts. The four use an "Accompany" to reach "Chrollo", and low and behold they land in front of a naked Hisoka, bathing in a lake. His excitement towards Gon and Killua's progress creeps Goreinu out. The group listens to Hisoka's motive for being on the island, and when Biscuit asks him to help them, Goreinu shares his misgivings about him. However Biscuit assures the group that he's worth their troubles and using her aura writes a message stating that he is lying, which makes Goreinu anxious. On the way to Aiai, Hisoka denies knowing anyone uninterested in cards. Goreinu explains to him that they flew to him with a spell card. In the city, he bumps into an NPC and apologizes, but Hisoka tells him that to start a romance with her he must argue with her. He is taken aback by the ease with which Gon and Biscuit fall for the city's clichés. Hisoka tells him that going out with the princess yields a rare card. When it turns out that the magician has Tsezguerra among his contacts, Goreinu accepts to make contact with him, provided he agrees to pay them should he clear the game first.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 After contacting him, the five reach him with "Accompany". Goreinu handles the negotiations, demanding 10% of the 50 billion reward should Tsezguerra win, adjoining that once he tells him about "Plot of Beach", he will realize it will be very difficult for him to get it on his own. Goreinu claims their group cannot get the card the way they are now, which is the reason behind their demands. Tsezguerra accepts and Goreinu shares all the information they have gleaned. On top of Barry, Kess, and Rodriot, Goreinu plans to complete the team with players unable to leave the game. He states that with the exception of Razor, all the pirates seemed weaker than them, and that should they lose, they could just replace a filler player. He apologizes to Tsezguerra when Gon and Killua begin ignoring him to have a jumping contest. He lists the eight sports they have verified, volunteering for wrestling. They practice for the rest of the week before heading to the lighthouse with six filler players. Tsezguerra's three teammates score the first three wins, after which Bopobo tries to stage a mutiny, but is killed by Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 With Bopobo dealt with, Razor declares his challenge to be dodgeball and that it will require eight players per team. At Barry and Goreinu's questioning, Razor responds each winning player gets a win. He emits eight Nen beasts, seven to play in his team and one as the referee. After Gon confronts Razor about Bopobo's death, Goreinu is shocked by the revelation that Greed Island takes place in the real world. Gon thus enquires about Ging, causing the Game Master to release a malicious aura that scares away the filler players. Rodriot tries to stop them, but Goreinu claims he will be three people and summons White Goreinu and Black Goreinu. He confirms with Razor that the procedure is legal. The referee then proceeds to explain the game, with Goreinu posing two questions about the "cushion" rule. He then sends White Goreinu to act as the retriever. When the game begins, Razor lets his opponent take the ball, which Killua passes to Goreinu. The Hunter warns Razor against acting cocky.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Wasting no time he takes out Devils No. 4 and No. 5. When Razor states the preparations to crush them are complete, Goreinu throws the ball at him, who catches it with only one hand. Shocked, Goreinu wonders if he is going to pass, but Razor throws the ball back at him. Goreinu quickly realizes that he cannot dodge or catch it, so he switches places with White Goreinu, whose head bursts on impact, a reflection of the psychological damage suffered by Goreinu, whom Tsezguerra estimates will no longer be able to summon White Goreinu. Goreinu is forced to remain outside of the court, feeling frustrated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 When Gon is injured by Razor's throw, Goreinu and Killua pass the ball back and forth to allow him to get first aid. At one point, Goreinu stops and, wanting to redeem himself, throws the ball at Black Goreinu, which he has switch places with Razor, hitting him in the face.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163 However, No. 13 launches No. 2, which manages to catch the ball before it touches the ground and to pass it back to No. 13. Goreinu, shocked by the retrieval, is knocked unconscious by No. 13 hitting him in the head with the ball. Black Goreinu vanishes, the two of them out of commission for the rest of the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 164 By the time he awakens, his teammates have defeated Razor. They follow the female NPC to the top of the lighthouse. She gazes outside of the window, causing Goreinu to wonder how they can get to Poseidon's Cave from there. She presses a hidden switch that reveals the location of the grotto, but claims there is no treasure there. When the dawn comes, she converts into "Plot of Beach". Goreinu and Tsezguerra agree to leave the original with Gon, contenting themselves with copies. Goreinu decides to join forces with Tsezguerra's team to stop the Bombers, but as they invite Gon's group to cooperate too, the Jackpot Hunter is contacted by Genthru, who demands to be given "Plot of Beach".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Tsezguerra rightfully deduces the Bomber believes he has the original. When the communication ends, Tsezguerra asks again about their united front, but, given the added risks, Tsezguerra proposes a trade instead: stalling the Bombers for three weeks in return for "Wild Luck Alexandrite". In Masadora, Goreinu and Tsezguerra's team rejoice that, after after obtaining that card, Gon's team will likely succeed in injuring one of the Bombers, forcing them to use up one of their "Angel's Breath", which will cause their own voucher to turn into one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Goreinu buys an array of transport spells while Tsezguerra's team declares war on Genthru. In the next three days, he raises money to purchase more, which he again hands over to his allies.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 After nine days, the Bombers understand someone is supplying Tsezguerra with cards and begin staking out the shop in Masadora. Goreinu is saved from running into the Bombers by Kess. He observes their actions from afar, understanding their plan and reporting back to Tsezguerra, who is thus forced to resort to trading cards with other players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 One week later, Genthru's team begins the real chase, forcing Tsezguerra's to retreat outside of the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Before doing so, they give Goreinu all their specified slot cards after creating fakes for themselves, and together they plan to return only if Goreinu sends a messenger to their hideout. The Bombers lie in wait in front of the Shiso Tree for ten days, while Goreinu keeps tabs on them from afar with a telescope. He contacts Killua and tells him Tsezguerra is not coming back, informing him of his plan. Impressed with Tsezguerra's gamble, he decides to stay out of the fight to keep his cards safe. He tells Gon's team he will pick up "Wild Luck Alexandrite" after they win. He warns them that the Bombers are heading to Masadora to buy more transport spells, after which they will target them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 Gon's team manage to defeat the Bombers and use their "Angel's Breath" to heal Gon and Bara. Having checked their cards repeatedly, Goreinu discovers they won and heads over to them, but refuses to hand over the two copies of "Angel's Breath" in his possession if they are going to be used on the Bombers. Killua asks him if he'd use it on him, even though he has killed more people than them. He cannot bring himself to agree with their decision, but, after Gon uses up his only "Angel's Breath" on Genthru, he consents to give it to them together with all the cards he and Tsezguerra's team collected, as they agreed to do after finding out that Battera rescinded the reward. He states he managed to get only four billion , which he intends to split with Gon, Killua, and Biscuit. When Gon puts the last card in his binder, Eta announces all players will take part in a quiz whose prize is "Ruler's Blessing". Four groups of players teleport to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 They claim they mean no harm, and that they will sell the card to Gon should they win it. However, it is Gon who scores the most points, and is awarded "Ruler's Invitation". The Bellam brothers arrive to steal the card, but Gon, Killua, Biscuit, and Goreinu effortlessly defeat them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Goreinu journeys with Gon's team to Limeiro, attending first a parade and then a party in their honor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc On August 8th, Goreinu heads to the Hunter Association's headquarters in Swardani City to vote in the first round of the election, during which he mourns Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 He then checks up on Gon in the hospital, where he is in intensive care.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Goreinu is one of Gon's friends who patrol the outside of the building where Gon is in intensive care when Killua arrives with his little sister Alluka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 He is soon shocked by the tremendous power released by Nanika as it heals Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 Gon's friends then accompany him to the Hunter Association's headquarters so he can see Leorio.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Abilities & Powers Goreinu is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam, and has access to all the privileges granted by his status as a Hunter. He proved to be a skilled Greed Island player, keeping tabs on multiple opponents and obtaining more than 50 cards while playing on his own. He repeatedly demonstrated to be capable negotiator. He seems to be able to mask his gaze, since he spied on the Bombers for over 20 days without being sensed. Goreinu believes himself to be more powerful than some other Greed Island players hired along with him, and is confident enough in his grappling skills to choose wrestling as his game before facing Razor's underlings, whom he estimated to be weaker than himself and the alliance he created with Team Gon and Team Tsezguerra. Razor believed him to be worthy of taking part in his dodgeball match. His throws were powerful enough to knock Razor's Devils off their feet, as well as to bruise an unsuspecting Razor, vouching for an impressive degree of brawn. Although a brush with death left him incapacitated for a few minutes, he was eventually able to get back into the game, contrary to Tsezguerra's predictions, showing a strong will. On that occasion, he also proved himself a fast thinker, going through his available options to survive Razor's throw and selecting the best one in a split second. This also implies his reflexes are fast enough to follow the ball. Despite being knocked out, he completed the deadly challenge without significant injuries. Preternatural Perception: Goreinu was able to sense eyes on himself as soon as he entered Greed Island, even though there were no visible enemies. He also managed to assess the power levels of Razor and his pirates and to compare them with those of his allies. Keen Intellect: Goreinu was the first to realize the potential for conflict in the quest to obtain "Plot of Beach". He also gave Gon and Killua advice on how to go about gathering information on "Chrollo". Nen Goreinu is a Manipulator. He can direct his Nen beasts with apparent ease, and employ their special powers to gain tactical advantage with the right timing, though the Nen beasts act by Goreinu's direct command rather than automatically. Goreinu can also pour his aura into an object with Shu and launch it at his opponent, although Razor was able to stop his throw with only one hand. His usage of Shu on the ball and possibly also his Nen ability show that he is proficient at Emission as well, although the latter might be an instance of Conjuration instead. He seems to be adept at Zetsu, since he managed to spy on the Bombers for weeks without being discovered. Appearances in Other Media The Last Mission Note: Events occurring in the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission movie do not constitute canon material. Goreinu makes a brief appearance watching the Heavens Arena event from his mansion.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Battles & Competitions Trivia * Goreinu's name may be a corrupted version of "Gorilla", which his Nen beasts take the form of. * Goreinu is left-handed in throwing. * Goreinu is classified as a Manipulator in Hunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars.Hunter × Hunter: Battle All-Stars Translations around the World References Navigation es:Goreinu de:Goreinu fr:Goreinu pl:Goreinu ru:Горейну zh:果列奴 Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Kazsule's Alliance